


You never Know drabble

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Imagine : You're hanging out with the boys





	

“Guys!” you called from the dorm’s kitchen, “GUYS, lunch is ready!” you called out louder and it wasn’t long before you heard hurrying into the kitchen to help you bring everything to the table.

“Ah noona! I love it when you drop by” said Changhyuk kissing you on the cheek as he took the dish from your hands to bring it to the table.

“Y/N, we all love it when you come visit your brother” interjected Minhyuk, “your food is the best” he said as he walked by with a few side dishes in his hands.

You were often at the dorms when they had a day off, not only were you part of Starship’s staff members who were appointed to Monsta X, but your younger brother was Changhyuk. Which meant you often had a day off when they did so you hung out with them and cooked for them making sure they had a nice home made meal. You looked around the table, where the boys were seated, but someone was missing, the seat next to you was empty, you looked around searching for him but didn’t see him anywhere, your attention turned back to the others.

“Eat well” they chorused. “And thanks to Y/N for preparing such a delicious meal” added Jooheon.

“Where’s Hoseok?” Asked Hyungwon making Hyunwoo sigh “I’ll go get him” he said as he was getting up.

“No, no sit and eat I’ll get him” you said as you got up before anyone could object.

You opened the door to his room not really bothering to knock which turned out to be not such a good idea. “Hos…” You froze in front of the door, facing the bare back of a half dressed Shin Hoseok who spun around when the door slammed shut. His eyes immediately focused on you as you took him in, tight grey ripped jeans hanging low on his hips showing the top of his underwear, you swallowed hard as you took in his low resting pants, making your way up from his waist to his toned stomach then his muscular chest and finally to his face. You had a hard time breathing and the look his was giving you wasn’t helping, the corner of his lips lifted up in a smirk that made you heart rate spike and that hooded bedroom gaze was focused on you from under wet strands of blond hair. Drops of water were falling onto his chest making it really hard for you to focus on keeping your eyes on his face.

“I… I should’ve knocked” you managed to breathe out as you started to turn towards the door but you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, you turned around and you were pulled closer to him. He was looking down at you, head slightly bent forward, drops of water dropping onto his still bare chest, smirk still playing on his lips and that hooded heated gaze more than ever focused on you.

“You know, Y/N, if you wanted to see me shirtless you could’ve just asked” he said with a chuckled.

You blushed furiously and looked away afraid you might combust under his gaze that was firing up your body. Your thoughts were a mess, you couldn’t think clearly, you had been crushing for Hoseok since you met the boys. You had quickly become close to all of the members including him, but there was just something different about the way you saw him. You had found out you had a lot in common and became close rather quickly, you enjoyed his company, how he switched between seriousness and acting cute with out really realizing it. He was funny, intelligent, talented and determined, he did everything he could and gave all of himself to be the best he could be. You hadn’t expected to fall for an idol, let alone one you within the company you were working for, but it had happened and you refused to say a word. You knew all too well how dating was for idols, how fans would react, how it would be seen by the public eye and for a rookie group it wasn’t good to have a scandal, not only that but you doubted he returned your feelings. You were certain he saw you as a friend and nothing more, why would he? You were the older sister of their maknae, you were part of the staff besides he had never shown that kind of interest, he had never acted like he saw you as a woman, as more than a friend and you were okay with it. Still, a part of you long for him to look at you and see a potential partner, someone with whom he’d share part of his busy life. Sure he was flirty and often looked at you with the very gaze he had focused on you right now but he was like that with almost everyone, you had seen him flirting with the other girls on the staff, some fans a signs, some of the trainees, it was part of his personality. So you had kept your feelings to yourself, thinking, hoping they would fade away with time.

You felt his hand under your chin turning your face so you would look at him but you avoided his gaze looking to the side, to the floor anywhere but his face.

“Y/N” his voice was soft, “Y/N look at me” he asked almost in a whisper. You reluctantly locked eyes with his and was taken aback by the emotion they showed. It was something you had never witnessed, there was a tenderness, a fondness in his gaze, so many emotions swirling in his eyes you caught your breath. He sighed “Don’t move” he almost pleaded, you just nodded, not trusting your voice, your mind swirling with messy thoughts as you stood still eyes lost in space staring straight ahead where he had been standing just seconds ago. He bent down picking up the t-shirt he had dropped when he heard you come into the room and slipped it on. He straightened up, once again looking down at you, he studied your face, your unfocused eyes. It seemed you were staring right through him. It was the back of his hand softly stroking your cheek that brought you back to reality. You looked up to find his head tilted to the side, soft smile stretching his lips and still this ocean of emotions in his eyes. He took a step closer to you as his hand found your chin tilting your face up to his before pressing his lips to yours, softly caressing your lips with his, you froze in surprise for a moment but was quick to kiss him back feeling him smile against you mouth. His arms snaked around your waist, your arms found his neck and your hand his hair. He was slowly deepening the kiss when the door burst open.

“Noona! Hyung! What…” Changhyuk stop mid question as you and Hoseok scrambled away from each other. You felt your cheeks flush every shade of red as you realized the others were close behind, they looked at you then at Hoseok then back at you, they went back and forth for a while, their gaze then turned to your younger brother who was silently observing you and the blond man at your side. It as Kihyun who broke the silence.

“Ah finally! He wouldn’t shut up about you” he complained, it was Hoseok’s turn to look away and blush, it surprised you, you didn’t think he was the kind to blush, you smiled at his shyness.

“You guys should come eat, there’s not much left” said the eldest.

You nodded and looked at the blond man beside you, he smiled down as he grabbed you hand and laced his fingers with yours. “If there’s not enough I can always make us ramyun” you said making him pull you to him for a kiss and everyone but your brother laugh.

“Please, not in front of me, I don’t need to see my sister making out with you hyung” Changhyuk complained. Making both of you chuckle as you pulled away.


End file.
